Try's
by Lil' Ass Kicker
Summary: Ally try's to get Austin's attention in various different ways. Austin & Ally one shot.


_**I donnot own A & A**_

_**The title may be odd but it'll make sense. Ally tries to get Austin's Try's!**_

_**Try's**_

_**3rd Person **_

First Try:

She walks down the stairs of Sonic Boom in her PJ's, Austin still thinks she looks perfect.

"Why are you wearing you PJ's Alls?" He asks.

"Felt like it. Do you like them?" She asks.

"They're fine. But I think you have to get dressed." He tells her.

"Fine. Give me a minute."

First Try: Fail

~~~~~~~Line~~~~~~~~Break~~~~~~

Second Try:

It's junior prom. The best moment in a girls life ever. Girls had to ask guys, this didn't go to well for Ally. She couldn't get the courage to ask anyone out. So in the end Austin had asked her so she could go to junior prom with SOME pride.

She comes down in a long red dress. It's kinda obvious now, she wants his attention. The old Ally would never dress like this. She would try and blend in. That doesn't work out too well for her either. She falls down the stairs.

"Maybe a different dress Alls." He tells her.

She actually agrees this time.

Second Try: Fail

~~~~~~~~~~LINE~~~~~~~BREAK~~~~~~~

Third Try:

"Will you hurry up in there Alls? I feel so feminine in here. All the guys are coming up to me saying your girlfriend gave you to puppy dog eyes. One guy said you promised sex. I am nt having another convo like that. Hurry!" Austin says to her.

"Just tell them I'm not you girlfriend. Just tell the truth. I kicked you in the nuts in order to scare you shitless and make you come with me." She pokes her head out of the little cubicle.

"Fine. But Alls."

"Yeah."

"Put some clothes on. I DONNOT wanna see my best friends bra again. In a public place." He tells her. She meant to do that. She's gotta get better guys to act for her.

Third Try: Fail.

~~~~Line~~~~~Break~~~~~

Fourth Try:

"Alls are you okay?" He asks his best friend/ songwriting partner. She's been acting odd lately. And dressing... provocatively.

"Yeah why do you ask?"

"You've been acting strange. And the slut acts not helping it at all. And I like your old clothes." He tells her.

"Have I?"

"Yeah. Please get dressed into something different." He tells her. She frowns. It's all for him.

Fourth Try: Fail

~~~~~Line~~~~Break~~~~

Fith Try:

She's doing ALL she can. That includes flunking school. Something she'd never do normally. She just wants his attention. How does she get it?

He said that she was doing the slut act. She's not, she JUST wants him to notice her differently.

Ally's having a go at babysitting. The babys asleep. Luckily.

"She's so cute. I'm just gonna wake her up." Ally's aunt Alice says.

"No! You should NEVER wake a sleeping baby." Ally tells her.

"I can do whatever I want, I made her." She says. About five seconds later they have a screaming baby.

"I would say I told you so but she's kinda doing that for me." Ally tells her.

Later on that very same day their looking through all the different books.

"We've tried feeding him, changing him. Oh! Heres one. Go back in time and listen to Ally." She exclaims. Her friend next to her laughs.

_**Later on very same day**_

"This just proves NO GOOD CAN COME FROM HAVING SEX WITH ROSS!" Ally yells.

"How long has he been crying?"

"Around a week and a half." Essence tells Alice.

"Well I see you have it all under control here so... Really? Misery does love company, ALRIGHT!" Ally yells sitting down.

"Lemme try." Essence say.

"Sh...Sh.. NOTHING WORKS WITH THIS CHILD!" She hands him back to Alice.

"Ally can you please take her?"

"Sure." Ally takes her.

"I gotta go to the bathroom." Alice says and she walks off.

"I have to go scream into a pillow." Essence follows her. Austin walks in, Ally can't hear a thing.

"Hiya Roy. It's your niece here I think. I'm loseing the will to live here so if you could stop crying then I'll love you. Please. My ears are about to explode. Shut up please." Austin smiles at her.

"Hush little baby. Please." She sings.

The baby stops crying. Ally smiles.

"Have I gone deaf?" Essence comes out.

"No. I got him to stop crying. Yay."

Austin claps from behind her. Maybe he's noticed her differently.

"Alls that was great. You'll make a great mother one day." Austin says from behind her.

"Thanks. I try." She tells him.

To impress you maybe. But her motherly instincts are just there to please children.

What she doesn't know is that through out all of this Austin's loved her from the start.

Fith Try: Fail

~~~~~Line~~~~~~Break~~~~~

Sixth Try:

"Have you ever noticed me differently?" She asks.

"I notice you differently everyday Alls. What do you mean?" Austin asks.

"More then a friend. Like a lover." Ally asks.

"Sometimes... Why?"

"Just wondering."

"Okay thats a lie. Not sometimes all the time and when you were with Roy I thought to myself... my god beautiful, smart, funny, kind, loves music, great songwriter AND great with kids. I think I fell in love with you ALL over again." He says.

She smiles.

"Would it be innapropriate to drop this keyboard and snog you?" She asks.

"No."

"I was gonna do it anyway."

Sixth Try: Success. :D


End file.
